Chocolate Shaped Hakkai's
by Shin Sankai
Summary: A Valentines ay challenge from the SanzoHakkai ML. Just what will Hakkai give Sanzo for this special day? R & R Minnasan! Thanks!


Pairing: Hakkai x Sanzo

Genre: General/Romance (maybe a little intended humour…I hope)

Disclaimer: Yes this applies. Damn all the bishonens throughout the anime world for not being real. Though its probably a good thing in the end cause I'd have to kill to get them from others…and that would be bad. 

Authors Notes: This so happens to be a PWP fluff story (with much OOC I would presume) with Hakkai taking advantage of Sanzo just a little bit. Besides its all in fun of Valentines Day and was brought up as a challenge by the Sanzo/Hakkai ML who kick ass by the way! (^__^) Thus I couldn't help but write it up. I implanted the idea of having both Valentines Day and White Day (just a little though) into this story and made Hakkai be the "feminine" one to give gifts on Valentines day since in Japan its customary for the female to do so on this day…since well…he is the "mother" of the group ne? Oh and I have no clue about trees in the Saiyuki series so I just had to create something as I needed Sanzo to go somewhere that wasn't in the middle of the village road. Hope someone likes. (^__^)

****

Chocolate Shaped Hakkai's

By: shin-no-shibo

* On the eve of Valentine's Day *

Hakkai sat on the bed closest to the window, looking out at the stars and moon in the cloudless sky. A thoughtful face expression was occupying his usually relaxed and smiling features. One leg was raised on the mattress as he placed his elbow on his knee, cupping his chin in his left hand and began to ponder over one simple thought.

Outside the closed off room three men, two demons and one human where conversing about the green-eyed youkai locked away in the room. Though the doors and walls were only made of wood and with excellent senses Hakkai could probably hear everything being spoken…if he was actually paying any attention, which at this point in time he wasn't. Hakkai was still preoccupied with his own personal thoughts of what to do about tomorrow.

* Outside Hakkai and Sanzo's Room *

"Ne Sanzo, what's wrong with Hakkai?" Came a curious child-like voice belonging to the golden eyed demon known as Goku…or baka saru…or chimp, whichever was spoken first from either Hakkai, Sanzo or Goyjo.

"Nothing, why?" Sanzo replied instantly while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"The chimp is right for once _Houshi-sama._ Something's definitely wrong with Hakkai." Goyjo admitted in a grudging tone of voice as he sided with Goku, who in turn yelled out a loud "hey" for being called a chimp.

"How so?" Sanzo took another drag, his purple eyes starring between his two moronic demon travellers. Like he would actually call those two companions!

"Well during dinner he wasn't paying attention to my questions." Goku reasoned.

"And he never tried to calm down the continuous arguments you, me and the baka saru had during dinner."

"HEY!" Goku yelled once more. He was now ready to start yet another argument.

"Its time to turn in." Sanzo spoke, ready to open the door to his and Hakkai's room.

"What? You mean you don't care?" Goyjo responded in anger towards the monk.

"That's right, now go to bed." His harisen was out as though threatening the demons with it. If they didn't follow his orders, they'd be smacked over the head…continuously that is.

"What are you, my mother now _Houshi-sama_?" Goyjo dodged a bullet and flicked some of his red hair over his shoulder. 

"I'm going out on the town to search for chicks." He began walking off, but was stopped by the prying hands of Goku pulling on his blue vest.

"Can I come too Goyjo…pleeeeeease?"

"What? No you stupid monkey! How the hell can I pick up chicks if yo-" He never did finish as Goku pouted up at him with big golden watery eyes.

"Hmm, maybe you could be used as bait. Alright monkey lets go."

"Really? Yaataa! And stop calling me monkey you stupid pervy water sprite!" Sanzo did nothing but watch their retreating backs as they headed downstairs and obviously out of the inn.

"Morons…" He muttered before opening the door and then closing it softly behind him. He found Hakkai sitting on _his_ bed, dressed in trousers and a white long sleeved sleeping shirt.

"Oi, what are you doing on my bed?" Sanzo spoke irritated, but his roommate did not budge from his position. 

Sanzo moved further into the room, hand reaching out to smack Hakkai's shoulder but he froze an inch or two away as he noticed the expression on the youkai's face. Though his eyes were closed, his face serious, he seemed very much at peace right at that very moment. Not to forget Sanzo had to silently implement the word "beautiful" into the way he looked as well. With the full moon shining down on Hakkai's face, it actually made him glow and look even more exquisite then he was during the day. Sanzo's hand fell on Hakkai's left shoulder, startling the both of them out of their personal trances. Hakkai's about tomorrow and Sanzo's…about Hakkai.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Hakkai stood up then and moved around Sanzo to head for his own bed for the evening, but not without accidentally brushing up against his golden haired companion's side. After all Sanzo was standing in his way and the space between the bedside and the window was quite confined. Sanzo's eyes briefly closed to breathe in the forest scent of Hakkai, feeling strands of soft brown locks brush past his cheek. He quickly snapped his purple eyes open and sat down on the bed. Sanzo kicked off his sandals and placed his robe sleeves around his waist, showing off the black gloves and skintight top he wore underneath.

"How long have you been in here?" Hakkai spoke while taking off his monocle to rest it atop his folded green shirt and white sash.

"Not long." Was the reply he received from Sanzo whose turn it was now to rest an arm, the one holding the lit cigarette, on an up drawn leg and stare out the window, a bored look crossing his facial features.

"Those two moron's are worried about you." Sanzo spoke, his eyes casting a glance at green ones as Hakkai had gotten under the bed covers, but was turned to face his general direction…just starring at him silently. He began to wonder just how long Hakkai had been starring at him for…and why he was staring as well. 

"Why would they worry?" Came a soft question. Hakkai had closed his eyes by now, but he was still paying attention to Sanzo like he always did. Sanzo on the other hand couldn't help but wonder how can Hakkai, being a man none the less, look so beautiful and portray it in every thing that he did. This was really starting to piss Sanzo off. He thought about his green-eyed companion way too much these days. Sanzo made a familiar 'che' noise, took another drag while turning his gaze away from Hakkai and answered his question, the smoke being blown out the window to be carried away by the nightly breeze.

"You weren't Hakkai today as you never paid attention to Goku and you never interrupted the arguments I ended up having with those two bakas either." 

"Are you worried about me Sanzo?"

"Not in the least." Came the abrupt reply, purple eyes starring over at Hakkai who laughed quietly, eyes still closed as he spoke once more.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, sleep well Sanzo."

Sanzo continued to stare over at Hakkai for…hell he didn't know how long for, he just knew it was a long time. The man was such a peaceful sleeper, not moving an inch just like him when he slept, but he also found it fascinating that he could curl up on his side, looking very much like an innocent teenager and not the demon that he had become years ago.

"I hate you for this…" Sanzo mumbled to Hakkai's sleeping form as he watched a small smile creep onto his lips, making his face glow that little bit extra in the moonlight. Just what was going on in that sleep-ridden mind of his now? Sanzo frowned. He was beginning to blame his youkai companion (the only one he'd admit to calling a companion) for making him always think about him in more ways then one. And guess what? Sanzo was sticking by that simple fact of blaming Hakkai too. He was just so damn calm and mysterious and beautiful and intriguing that it just infuriated him to no end! 

Sanzo made a familiar 'che' noise before throwing his cigarette out the window and lying flat on his back with his head cradled in his arms. He was in for a long night of thinking…

* The Next Morning – Valentine's Day *

Sanzo shifted in his sleep, rolling over on the mattress only to nearly fall off the bed and at that he snapped his eyes open catching himself before he did so. Purple eyes blinked over at where Hakkai's bed was only to notice his companion was not there. He had obviously not gone far as his monocle and sash were still resting on the bench next to the bed he once resided in.

Sanzo on his part felt like utter shit. He'd had one of the worst sleeps ever…and it wasn't even raining that night either! It was just…Hakkai, Hakkai, and Hakkai.

"Stupid Hakkai…" Sanzo mumbled before getting up, lighting a cigarette and heading out of the room. The sun wasn't even up and his companion was no where to be found. Sanzo made his usual non-caring 'che' sound and turned his head to hear the loud snores of Goku and Goyjo coming from another room. There was no way he was going in there to wake those two up. He'd give them a few more hours. He wanted some peace and quiet to himself for a change. 

Sanzo headed downstairs walking past the kitchen door but halted when he heard soft humming coming from behind the door. Curiousness got the better of the monk as he pushed it open to see his green eyed youkai companion at the counter, head moving from side to side as he hummed away at the tune flowing from his lips.

"Hakkai, what are you doing?" Sanzo spoke watching the brown haired demon turn his head over his shoulder and smile back at him.

"Oh, good morning Sanzo, I didn't see you there." Sanzo's purples eyes took in the fact that Hakkai was wearing a white apron around his waist and had what looked like icing sugar stains on his cheeks. Sanzo frowned; his damn green-eyed companion was angering him again for looking cute like that.

"What are you doing?" This time his voice was a little harsh, but Hakkai brushed it of as perhaps his monk friend didn't have a good sleep and answered him with a question of his own.

"Do you know what today is?"

"No, what is today?"

"Oh, well I'm making chocolate. I had somehow charmed the innkeeper into letting me use her kitchen for a few hours, so here I am." Sanzo frowned at that explanation and noticed a mischievous glint in Hakkai's green orbs.

"Why?"

"Because I want to." Sanzo bristled at that answer, but watched Hakkai smile his rare genuine smile at him and not his usual smirk he carried throughout their journey to the west. After smiling at Sanzo, Hakkai went back to making chocolate.

"Che, whatever…" Sanzo spoke and left the kitchen listening to Hakkai humming once more as though locked away in his own little happy world. 

* Two Hours Later * 

"Oi, _Houshi-sama_, where's Hakkai?" Goyjo questioned as he stretched while coming out of the inn to stand in front of Sanzo with Goku right beside him still looking half-asleep. Sanzo was amazed the stupid chimp hadn't questioned him about food yet, but it was only a matter of time. Sanzo blew out a puff of smoke and then pointed his index finger behind the other two demons and observed as they turned around to watch Hakkai come out of the inn with his usual "travelling" grin on his face. This time, however he was wearing his monocle and sash and there was no icing sugar on his cheeks and the apron had disappeared as well.

"Ohayoo Goku, Goyjo." He greeted them enthusiastically. The three other men stared blankly at Hakkai, all of them noticing what were currently occupying his hands. Three small white cloth bags (one slightly bigger then the others) were held gently within Hakkai's grip.

"Ne, Hakkai what are they?" Goku spoke having pointed to the bags.

"Oh these, well it's a gift for you and Goyjo, here take one." Hakkai spoke while handing one with a gold piece of cloth tied around it to Goku and one with a red piece of cloth to Goyjo.

"So what's it for man?" Goyjo spoke while pulling on the neatly tied bow.

"Oh, its nothing really, I just felt like making something and thought of these for you and Goku." Hakkai spoke with his usual smile on his face, watching his two demon friends open their bags and each pull out a chocolate while speaking simultaneously.

"Chocolate shaped cigarettes?"

"Chocolate shaped meat buns?" 

"I felt like being creative this morning and those two things instantly made me think of the two of you."

"Thanks Hakkai! Wow, these are great!" Goku spoke while stuffing his face.

"Oi monkey save me a chocolate meat bun." Goyjo spoke while snatching one from Goku's hand.

"HEY! You give that back you pervy water sprite those ones are mine!" And off Goyjo ran with an angry Goku chasing after him. 

"Those two…" Hakkai mumbled lightly while shaking his head as he watched the two of them disappear into the centre of town.

"What's with you today? First you're not paying attention and now you're making chocolates. What the hell is going on?" 

"Why Sanzo, are you worried about me?" Hakkai spoke in slight shock, watching the golden haired monk 'che' lightly and head in the opposite direction to Goyjo and Goku. Hakkai couldn't help but smile and quickly caught up to Sanzo.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Hakkai questioned, watching Sanzo light up another cigarette and place it between his lips.

"What the hell for?" Hakkai really couldn't answer that question. After all, if he went looking for the other two then he wouldn't be able to spend this time alone with Sanzo. Yes, it was best for him to just leave the arguing pair by themselves and use this situation to his advantage. He smiled lightly, apologising mentally to his friends, but for once Hakkai decided to be selfish.

Hakkai observed as Sanzo got off the main dirt road of the village and headed for a large tree baring wild purple flowers just a shade lighter then his eyes. Hakkai silently followed, watching as Sanzo picked a flower and twirled it lightly with his fingers. Sanzo had been so lost in his own thoughts that he never noticed a breeze had picked up sending small buds scattering about him and that one had landed amongst his golden locks. He only noticed a flash of green, eyes instantly lifting up to see Hakkai standing in front of him, hand raised to tug the stubborn flower from his hair.

"So why did you make those two morons chocolates?" Sanzo questioned, his eyes glancing over Hakkai's form as he had stepped away from him, the flower being brought to his face so he could smell its scent, eyes closing while he did so. Green eyes opened to search purple ones as though Hakkai had caught the hidden question of "where are mine".

"Because today is a very special day for someone to give loved ones a gift. Though it is intended for women to do so today, I couldn't help myself but make them chocolates as a friendly gesture to my two companions." Sanzo frowned at this. Was he not a companion also? Hakkai laughed lightly, letting the flower be carried away by the wind as it swirled around him and played with his thick brown locks and the ends of his white sash.

"Though they have no idea what day it is today it doesn't bother me one bit. I'm just glad they enjoyed the chocolates I made them…even if in the end Goyjo made Goku angry by stealing one of the meat bun shaped ones." Sanzo stewed lightly on what Hakkai spoke of. So what was so special about today? Though he never thought long and hard on that question as a smiling Hakkai now only a foot in front of him took up his vision again.

"This bag is for you Sanzo." Hakkai held it out, the largest of the three bags and Sanzo finally took note of the purple cloth tied neatly around the bag. Of course it would be for him, nobody had purple eyes but him. He lifted his hand and wordlessly took the bag from his smiling companion. He untied the bow and opened it up to see the design of the chocolates Hakkai had made for him.

"What the? These are chibi heads of you! I remind you of you?" Sanzo spoke confusion evident in his voice no matter how hard he tried to hide it. 

"In some ways yes you do remind me of me, but most of the time I don't understand you very well at all. I'd like to think I do, but in truth Sanzo, I don't." Sanzo spoke of nothing and instead stared at one of the chibi Hakkai heads consisting of a wide grin, an eye closed as long bangs and a monocle covered the other. Sanzo couldn't help but think one thought as he stared down at the chocolate in his hand…adorable.

"Goyjo thinks of women, liquor and smokes all the time and Goku thinks of food. I on the other hand think of everything, but there is always one thing that over clouds all my usual thoughts these days and as for you…well I don't know what you think most of the time. I decided that even if you thought of nothing at least you'll know that there is someone who is always thinking of you." Sanzo's eyes darted over to Hakkai but he was gazing elsewhere.

"You really should eat them before Goku gets a hold of them. In truth, I only want you to eat these ones and saviour the taste of me…I mean **_them_**." Sanzo's gaze was still locked at Hakkai's face even if he was glancing in another direction, but now he was blushing at what he had let slip. Did Hakkai mean, what Sanzo thought he meant?

"Ne, Sanzo?"

"What?" Purple eyes darted to look at Hakkai only to have him standing right in front of him once more. Damn he was really close…and Sanzo was not one for closeness, but then this was Hakkai…and at this moment he didn't mind that it was Hakkai. His eyes widened slightly at that. Just what was he thinking? A frown was on his lips now as Hakkai had caught him off guard. The frown however did not last long as Hakkai leaned closer, his lips turning into a small smile as he gazed into Sanzo's wide eyes, making him look like the innocent teenager this time. Sanzo couldn't help but try and gulp down the lump in his throat. His mind reeled with questions as to why he couldn't step away from Hakkai…and that was frustrating him even more.

"What do you think yo-" Sanzo didn't have a chance to finish as a pair of lips…soft lips at that…were now pressed delicately against his own, making his purple eyes widen even more as he gazed at a pair of twinkling green orbs. The innocent kiss didn't last long as Hakkai pulled away, all the while blushing as he whispered to the shell-shocked man in front of him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sanzo." Sanzo's lips had parted slightly, trying to say something, but for the life of him his brain just didn't seem to want to function right now. Hakkai couldn't help but laugh softly at Sanzo, still noticing that the stolen kiss he took from the golden haired monk was probably affecting him more then he thought it would. This had to be a good thing right? It's not like he was whipping out his banishing gun to blow his head off or anything. So it had to be a good omen. Hakkai leaned closer once more, almost looking like he would steal another kiss from the Sanzo, but only grabbed a chocolate from the bag and ate it in front of the still wide eyed monk. 

"I'm tired, I think I might go back to the inn and get some sleep. Wake me when you wish to leave town okay Sanzo?" He gave his golden haired monk his genuine bright smile, though his cheeks were still pink in colour and then Hakkai turned away heading back towards the inn.

"Hakkai…you just…" Sanzo's face flushed, he not being able to finish his mumbled sentence as the memory and the feel of his companions lips against his was still _very_ fresh in his mind. His fingers flew to his slightly parted lips mentally knowing he could still taste Hakkai's lips against his even though the said youkai was walking away from him. Though Sanzo's heart was pounding heavily in his chest, his eyes narrowed in anger as he watched Hakkai leave, humming that stupid tune he had caught him singing earlier this morning. Sanzo was now ultimately pissed! That damn stupid beautiful green-eyed youkai had caught him off guard yet again!

Sanzo absently heard something cracking under his clenched fingers and looked down to see he was crushing all the chocolates. He immediately stopped and opened the bag to see if there were any "survivors". 

There was one.

Sanzo pulled it out looking over the smiling chibi face and quirked his lips as he placed it into his mouth while thinking of what Hakkai let slip earlier. 

__

'…I only want you to eat these ones and saviour the taste of me…I mean **them**.' 

"Oishii…" Sanzo mumbled while he watched Hakkai's figure disappear into the landscape as he headed back towards the inn and _their_ room.

"You just wait Hakkai, I'll get my revenge on you for making me so unprepared for that kiss." He munched on the crumbled bits of the chocolate shaped Hakkai's and spoke once more before gazing up into the bright morning sky.

"There is after all White Day ne?" 

Sanzo's mind began ticking away with ideas on just how to play with an unsuspecting Hakkai next month.

* * * * 

The End

* * * *


End file.
